There she is
by RachRox12
Summary: Eli is obsessed with Clare so he stalks her. He's prepared to get rid of anyone who stands in his way to her. I redid chapter two to make it completely different then befre.
1. Chapter 1 First Victim

There she is

**Summary: Eli is obsessed with Clare so he stalks her and destroys anyone who get's in the way.**

Eli pov

Clare, oh my dear Clare, the most enchanting goddess I have ever met. Her blue eyes are perfect. Her oh so kissable lips, he short curly hair, I am absolutely in love with her. She is everything to me. Her sweet voice is so intoxicating, especially when she says my name.

"Eli...Eli!" Adam said waving his hand in front of my face. "Dude, your thinking about Clare again aren't you?" Adam said sighing. I nodded. Adam went back to reading his comic book, while I went back to watching Clare laugh with her friends Alli and Jenna. I watched her smile. God her smile made me want to go over there and kiss her, but I can't we're just friends. Just friends! It's killing me. A few seconds ago the bell rang. Adam and I walked to class; all the while I was sneaking glances at Clare. God she's beautiful.

It's around midnight now and I'm across the street from Clare's house watching her through my binoculars. I picked up my camera and I started my taking pictures of Clare, I watched her undress. Her beautiful curves, I watched her intently. I snapped picture after picture. Once she turned out the light I bid farewell to my love and drove home.

**A tad weird? Like hate? Either way review.**


	2. Chapter 2 First Kill

**There she is**

**This is a different version of xhapter 2 the original I write before was really bad.**

**Eli p.o.v**

I watched from across the cafeteria as my Clare spoke and laughed with Connor, some dork in her grade, he needed to be taken care of.

After school I followed Connor around seeing if he had a pattern, and sure enough he did, the next night I made sure Connor was alone, he was walking home from the Dot, I had put on some gloves and bought crap clothes I had no more intention of wearing, I walked beside him and swiftly pushed him into the alleyway next to the Dot, it was around 9 o'clock at night so no one could see, he looked startled and we he saw me he scowled

"What the hell is your problem?" He asked me, I simply smirked and took the knife out from my pocket, I watched in delight as Connor's face instantly paled when he caught the moon glint off the knife, I took a step closer ti him which made him run towards the back wall and immediately try to climb up, I shook my head in amusement. I walked towards him. He finally gave up and turned to me, without a second thought I plunged the knife into his stomach as deep as I could get it, he gasped and blood poured from his mouth I smiled at the sight, I loved the adrenaline rush I got from it.

"Why?" He asked me in tears, I smirked

"Because you wanted my Clare." I said simply, I twisted the knife a bit and earned a yelp from Connor, I took pleasure from that,

"She will never love you." He said that angered me, Clare will be mine. So I pulled the knife out of him and slit his throat, I threw his body down on the ground and stepped back from him not to get blood on my boots. I smiled at my work; I looked behind me to see if anyone was there, no one was so simply left Connor's body there and left the area, I immediately drove to Clare's and watched her from her window, she was perfection and she would soon be mine.

**Review please, I had nowhere to go from where I was before so hopefully this chapter is a lot better then the other one.**


	3. Chapter 3 Second Victim

**There she is**

**Eli P.O.V**

It was a few days after I had gotten rid of Connor and his body had been found they found the knife that was with him so they ruled it a suicide, that night after I had stabbed him I had put the knife in his hands and made sure he got his fingerprints all over it. I was at home by myself because my parents went to Vegas for a trip. I heard a knock on the door and answered it and standing there was the girl I wanted so bad, she looked like she had been crying,

"What's wrong?" I asked her, she looked at me,

"Connor's dead." She said, I pulled her in and hugged her close, I hated myself for making her cry but as long as I have all of her attention then I'm happy. We moved to the couch and I shut and locked the door behind me. We sat down on the couch, Clare wrapped her arms around me, I smiled to myself and I loved the fact that out of all the people she could have gone to she came to me. Clare eventually looked up to me

"Thanks for being so kind." She said, I nodded

"You're welcome" I said, Clare checked the time, and gasped,

"I've gotta go." She said standing up, I stood up too and walked her to the door, she turned to me and smiled

"See you tomorrow at school." She said, I nodded I leant forward to kiss her, but right before we did she pulled back,

"Bye." I said, she nodded and left, why didn't we kiss? Doesn't she like me? I punched the wall leaving a small dent there.

At school the next day I saw the reason she didn't kiss me, I saw her kissing KC. I was beyond pissed. He needed to be taken care of.

**Review please.**


	4. Chapter 4 Second Kill

**There she is**

During lunch I watched Clare make out with KC, I was so jealous; Adam was reading a comic book behind me

'Dude, what's up with you?" He asked me, I turned to him.

"KC has taken my Clare from me." I said. Adam rolled his eyes

"No, they have been going out for ages, before she met you." Adam said, maybe I didn't need to over react with Connor, but KC actually has Clare so he has to be taken care of.

After school I watched KC at his football practice, I'd made sure Clare went home; I had my hand in my pocket, turning the knife in my pocket around and around. I was wearing my gloves and had on some new clothes I had bought the day before, his practice should be over in a few minutes then his life shall be over.

When his practice was over I walked to the locker room and waited in a dark corner waiting for everyone else to leave, I knew that KC always took a few more minutes than everyone else to get changed; Drew had complained that to Adam, I was there when he said it so I know. I made sure no one saw me. Soon everyone had left and KC was just getting out of the shower, I turned my head when he was getting changed and when he was packing his things away I came out from hiding and walked over to him, he turned to me shocked to see me there.

"What are you doing here?" He asked looking annoyed, he probably thinks I was watching him and his friends get changed like I'm some kind of pervert. I smirked and pushed KC against a nearby locker and stuck the knife into him, He gasped and blood spilled from his mouth, he looked like a deer caught in headlights. I smiled and he looked scared out of his mind, I love the feeling of control I got from this. For fun I twisted the knife around causing KC to splutter, I looked him in the eye and smirked; I pulled the knife out and slit his throat. I let him crumple to the floor. I smiled, what a rush that was, I then put the knife in his hand and left the locker room looking around to see if there was anyone around, there was no one. I left and went home and waited for Clare to come crying to me.

I sat on my bed and looked over pictures I had taken of her, soon she will be mine and she will never leave me. I had dinner and drove to her house and parked across the road, I watched from her window as she got changed, I smirked she was perfection, I wanted to go up there and kiss her and be with her and hold her. I wanted her so much. She looked out the window and looked at the moon as if she were saying goodnight to it. I smiled she really was incredible. Now KC was taken care of there was no one else to take her away from me.

**Review please**


	5. Chapter 5 Aftermath

**There she is**

I walked up the school hallway Clare wasn't at school today because she's mourning KC's death, I sighed, soon I won't have problems like this Clare will be mine and not think of anyone else, I walked up to my locker, I remembered that I didn't see Adam this morning in English, where is he? I got out my mobile phone and called him, after like five rings I heard him answer

"Hello?" He asked,

"Adam, it's me Eli where are you?" I asked him, I heard someone crying in the background, Clare crying in the background, I would know that cry from anywhere, what was Adam doing with Clare? Why was she crying on his shoulder not on mine?

"Eli you still there?" Adam asked, I snapped back into focus

"Yeah, is Clare there?" I asked him,

"Yeah, she's upset you know with KC and everything." Adam explained, I can't believe she went to him instead of me! I thought she likes me! I'm confused, Clare same to me when Connor died, why not this time as well?

"Ok." I said,

"Listen I would love to talk more but Clare needs me. See you tomorrow." Adam said and hung up, I slammed my locker door shut. I can't believe it Adam is taking my Clare away from me. How could he? He's supposed to be my friend; he must pay for taking my Care away from me, I decided to ditch school and go to the park and think about what I'm going to do about that traitor Adam, I parked my car and turned the radio on and sat back in my chair, I wish I could have Clare here in my arms and tell I'll never leave her but she chose Adam to go to instead of me. Jealousy coursed through my veins, I clenched my hands on the steering wheel just thinking of them together, Adam must pay for this.

I decided to go see how Clare was when I knew Adam wasn't there, I parked across the street from her house and watched Adam leave, I saw her hug him and kiss him on the cheek as he left, I frowned and glared at them, I saw Adam walk home, I decided against going after him and instead waited a few minutes to knock on her door. I knocked on her front door and when she answered; her beauty took my breath away.

"Eli what are you doing here?" She asked, I smirked

"I wanted to see how you are." I said, Clare smiled slightly and let me in, we walked to her room

"How are you?" I asked her, Clare shrugged

"I've been better." She answered, I brushed a stray strand of hair away from her face, and she blushed slightly

"It's weird about all these deaths happening isn't it?" She said looking away from me, I shrugged

"Yeah, I feel sorry for all of those victims." I said, Clare nodded and turned to me, she just looked so beautiful I couldn't help it I leant forward and pressed my lips to hers, she pulled back and stood up

"What the hell are you doing!" She exclaimed, I couldn't believe she had said that to me

"What do you mean, I thought you like me?" I asked her, she shook her head

"As a friend and my boyfriend just died the other day." She said, I couldn't believe it

"Is this because of Adam?" I asked her, she looked shocked

"How does this have anything to do with Adam he's my friend too." Clare said, she lying I know she is, I just stood up and left her house, I can't believe she's choosing him over me! I love her! He doesn't. Adam's got to pay.

**Review please.**


	6. Chapter 6 Merciless

**There she is**

**Thanks go to DevilToBeLoved who helped me come up with this.**

**Eli P.O.V**

I followed her as she left the Dot, her heels clacking against the pavement; she turned around and looked shocked when I grabbed her wrist,

"Eli!" She exclaimed, I ignored her and dragged her into the same alleyway where I had killed Connor just days before. I threw her against the wall

"Eli, what are you doing?" She yelled at me, I smirked and caressed the side of her face, I brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes, I then slipped my hands around her neck and squeezed, she made spluttering noises as she tried to take in air,

"Please stop." She begged, I laughed, I put my left hand into the back pocket of my jeans and pulled out a sharp knife, I was wearing gloves so there was no way for the authorities to figure out it's me that's doing this. I showed the knife in front of her face and watched as the colour drained from my face. I plunged the knife into her stomach and looked into her eyes as the life drained away from her. I've still not got over how good this feeling is. I pulled the knife out and threw her onto the ground. I took one last look at Alli Bhandari and walked away with the quiet satisfaction that I had ended someone's life. I walked into my bedroom and got out the locked box from underneath my bed and took of my gloves and clothing and shoved it all in there. I locked the box and got changed into some black skinny jeans and a 'Dead Hand' shirt.

'I got into Morty and drove to Clare's house, I parked across the street and watched her leaving her house, she was dressed up and she looked beautiful. I got out of Morty and I ran up to her. She gasped,

"Eli!" She exclaimed, I smirked, I grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards Morty, she tried to get me to let go of her, I opened the door and shoved her in, I shut the door and got in the other side quickly

"Eli! What the hell!" She exclaimed, she went to get out but I locked the door.

"No, Clare I love you and you will be mine." I said I pulled her towards me; I crashed my lips against hers. She tried to push me off of her but her attempts were futile, she finally gave in and kissed me back, I pulled back and Clare slapped me in the face, I frowned

"That's not very nice." I mumbled before grabbing her by the wrists and kissing her on the lips, I then let her go and turned the ignition on and drove away towards the distance.'

I woke up in a cold sweat, I wiped it away and got out of bed, I thought back to last night, ending that self obsessed little bitch Alli Bhandari's life. I smirked and walked over to the bathroom mirror. I stared at my reflection; I smiled at the fact that I have the power to end someone's existence.

**Ok, confusing chapter, I have no idea where to go from here so suggestions would be fabulous and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, review please.**


End file.
